Squirtle Asha
Zenigame Satoshiego | obraz = Ash Squirtle.png | jajko debiut = | wykluty = | debiut = ''Przybywa brygada Squirtle'ów'' | złapany w = ''Przybywa Brygada Squirtle'ów'' | miejsce złapania = Droga 25 | płeć = Samiec(używa słowa "ore" na "ja") http://dogasu.bulbagarden.net/comparisons/kanto/ep017.html | zdolność = Nieznana | ewoluuje w = | wymiana = | trener przed wymianą = | wymiana za = | wypuszczony = | lokalizacja = | ewolucja = link=Squirtle | gatunek = Squirtle }}Squirtle Asha (jap. サトシのゼニガメ Zenigame Satoshiego) – to piąty Pokémon złapany przez Asha Ketchuma podczas jego podróży po regionie Kanto, ogólnie szósty. Historia Squirtle to były przywódca gangu znanego jako Brygada Squirtle'ów, grupy nieuczciwych Squirtle'ów, którzy zostali opuszczeni przez Trenerów. Meowthowi z Zespołu R udało się zaprzyjaźnić z nimi i przekonał ich, że Jessie i James to jego właściciele. Brygada Squirtle'ów następnie łapie Asha, Misty i Brocka, aby mogli zanieść Pikachu do Meowtha. Ash zdołał przekonać brygadę, aby uzyskać lek na Pikachu, który został ciężko ranny po wcześniejszym spotkaniu z Goldeen. Grupa zgodziła się, by Ash poszedł do miasta, aby kupić lekarstwo, ale jeśli nie wróci do południa następnego dnia, grozili, że pofarbują włosy Misty na fioletowoW oryginalnej, japońskiej wersji grozili zabiciem jej.. thumb|left|Pierwsze pojawienie Squirtle'a Kiedy Ash wrócił z lekarstwem, Zespół R rozpoczął bombardowanie Brygady Squirtle'ów po otrzymaniu Pikachu. Ash, Misty i Brock schowali się w jaskini, jednak gdy Ash zauważył, że lider przewrócił się, Ash wrócił, aby go uratować. Squirtle następnie pokonał Zespół R, ale bomby podpaliły las. Grupa pracowała razem, by zgasić ogień. Po zgaszeniu pożaru, Oficer Jenny mianowała Brygadę Squirtle'ów jako oficjalnych strażaków miasta. Lider przyłączył się do Asha, ponieważ chciał odpłacić się za to, że Ash uratował mu życie podczas bombardowania. W swoim czasie z Ashem, Squirtle stał się jednym z trzech najbardziej zaufanych Pokémonów Asha, obok Bulbasaura i Pikachu. Squirtle okazuje się urodzonym przywódcą i woli nosić okulary sporadycznie, zakłada je podczas badania obecności Jigglypuffa na wyspie w odcinku ''Czysta plaża na Blastoise'' i kiedy rywalizował z Zespołem Wartortle'ów. Mądry, Squirtle jest złośliwy i niefrasobliwy, co jest przeciwieństwem poważnego Bulbasaura. Podczas swego czasu w Brygadzie Squirtle'ów prowadził zespół do popełniania różnych wybryków. Podczas Konferencji Błękitnego Wzgórza, Squirtle wygrał drugą rundę, pokonując Nidorino. Jedna z jego najbardziej znanych bitew to walka ze Starmie Rudy'ego. W trakcie podróży Asha po Johto, brał udział w imprezie - konkursie, w którym Pokémony gaszą wodę. Na zmaganiach spotkał Brygadę Squirtle'ów. Squirtle Asha doprowadził grupę do wygrania Grand Prix, a pod koniec odcinka Squirtle wrócił do Brygady Squirtle'ów, ponieważ Ash uważał, że stary gang potrzebny jest Squirtle'owi bardziej niż on. thumb|Ash i Squirtle Powrócił na krótko do walki w Srebrnej Konferencji, gdzie walczył u boku Totodile'a i Phanpy'ego przeciwko Macy i pokonał jej Electabuzza pomimo niekorzystnej sytuacji typu. W odcinku ''Powrót do korzeni'', powrócił do walki Asha z Brandonem, gdzie spotkał Squirtle May i później pokonał Ninjaska Brandona w odcinku ''Strefa finałowa''. Osobowość i charakterystyka Squirtle jest urodzonym przywódcą i lubi nosić sporadycznie okulary. W grze W mandze W mandze The Electric Tale of Pikachu ]] Ruchy |} Dubbing Ciekawostki thumb|Squirtle z Brygadą Squirtle'ów *Ash pierwotnie chciał Squirtle'a jako startera. *Squirtle jest jedynym Pokémonem Asha, który ma pracę. *Squirtle to pierwszy Pokémon należący do Asha, który ma element wyróżniający go. *W episodzie Alola Kanto, gang Squirtle'a i on sam są widoczni. Podobne artykuły *Szukając więcej informacji na temat tego gatunku, zobacz Squirtle. *Brygada Squirtle'ów Kategoria:Pokémony Asha Kategoria:Pokémony z anime